supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eve (Chaos' Awakening)
Eve is the direct Creation of Nyx, she's the second oldest of the Protogenoi's direct Creations, she can survive after seeing a Protogenos's True Form . Personnality Before her ressurection Eve was extremely sadistic and manipulative, unlike her mother, she didn't really hate Chaos . After her ressurection Eve is less sadistic but more manipulative, she extremely cares for her children, she still likes Chaos . History At the beginning Eve was created by Eve, she was the first Creature except the Protogenoi, Satan, Cerberus and Chaos, after Nyx's death, Eve waits, in th Purgatory, until the earth was created . The Alphas Eve, billions years later, found a human and turn him into a alpha, it was the first Phoenix, Eve created many alphas who themself turn humans into monsters, Eve turned a human stronger than average and turn him into the Alpha Dragon . Season 2 Eve tries to prevent Dean and Sam from finding out the Protogenoi knowing that they could easily kill these children, Dean moved it away using the ashes of a phoenix . Eve was killed by Dean with the help of God . Season 3 Like Death, Eve was ressurected by Chaos' Awakening, she helps Chaos in exchange for his promise to let the monsters living . After Chaos' Physical death, Eve was spared by Death but he reminded her that he could kill her . Powers Before her ressurection * Immortality : Eve could live forever but still could be killed . * Conversion : Eve could turn humans into monsters . * High Strength : Eve, due to being the second direct Creation of the Protogenoi, was very strong but still less stronger than an Archangel because Nyx was much younger than God . * High Speed : For the same reasons as strength, Eve was very fast but less than an Archangel . * High Stamina : Eve was very energic and didn't really need to sleep, drink or eat . * Night Being : As the creation of Nyx, Eve was made of Night and can only be touched by other Night Beings, Light Beings, Darkness Beings or Void Beings and by people stronger than her . After her ressurection : * Immortality : Eve can live forever and can't be killed by inferior entities . * Conversion : Eve can still turn humans into monsters and can also now create new species by mixing them . * Hyper Strength : Eve is slightly weaker than Amara or Death . * Hyper Speed : Eve can move extremely fast being faster than God himself . * Hyper Stamina : Eve don't need to rest, eat or drink . * Teleportation : Eve can teleport herself to any places where she's already been . * Night Being : As the creation of Nyx, Eve is made of Night and can only be touched by other Night Beings, Light Beings, Darkness Beings or Void Beings and by people stronger than her . Weaknesses Before her ressurection * Chaos : Chaos could instantly kill her . * Amara : Amara could extremely easily kill her . * Protogenoi : Protogenoi could easily kill her . * Original Demons : Original Demons could seriously harm Eve . * Legion : Legion could extremely easily kill her . * Archangels : Archangels could harm Eve . * Phoenix's ashes : Eve will feel extreme pain if she came in contact with Phoenix's ashes and die if the ashes were Smore's Ones . * Death : Death could kill her . * Satan : Satan could extremely easily kill her . * Achlys : Satan's Sword, due to being created by Chaos, can kill Eve . After her ressurection * Chaos : Chaos can, extremely easily, kill Eve . * Amara : Amara can harm, but not kill, Eve . * Protogenoi : All Together, The Protogenoi can kill Eve . * Death : Death can still, but with extreme difficulties, kill Eve . * Satan : Satan can still easily kill Eve . * Legion : Legion can, very easily, kill her . * Achlys : Satan's Sword can kill Eve . * Alpha Phoenix's ashes : Eve can die if she came in contact with Smore's Ashes .